Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151123220358
To Barbara: Yes, me too! I think that minus the heartbreaking Shamy scenes, episode 9 would be a pretty funny episode :) After I finished watching it for the first time I just sat and thought, "wow..." I mean, I knew that it was going to be a pretty sad episode, (from reading the taping report over and over again lol) but I didn't realise quite HOW incredibly sad it was actually going to be. Like, I honestly didn't think I'd get that emotional. But oh well, as we said, hopefully we'll cry happy tears next! :) OMG YES!! :D A Valentine's Day proposal would be perfect! I completely forgot about Valentine's Day lol, I was so caught up in all the excitement. I just kept thinking of New Year's :P A Valentine's Day proposal would be so romantic! Awww... Shamy :) <3 I can imagine it happening somewhere special to them, like in the coffee shop where they met, or the restaurant where they had their first date, or even the cinema where Sheldon first asked Amy to be his girlfriend <3 ...Or maybe just in one of their apartments lol, I don't know XD Woooo only 17 days now! Yay!! :D Yes, I'm really curious to see if we were right too. Too bad we have to wait at least a couple more days... *sigh* Why do they do this to us?? XD I want to know so badly!! IKR, 5 whole years!! That's a long time to wait for something to happen in a TV show! Yes, I completely understand what you mean. Part of what made Shamy such a perfect, charming couple in the first place, was that even though they didn't have a physical relationship, they still knew how much they cared for each other (well... kind of, even if Sheldon didn't always know how to tell her) and still had/ have a great relationship. I think there's something special about how they were friends for years first, before they were boyfriend/ girlfriend. Yes, I think it wouldn't seem right if they were to talk about sex the way the others do. It just wouldn't seem right with their personalities, especially with Sheldon. But yes, it would be nice to see more PDA :) Oh, and I think you phrased that passage perfectly :) It's always hard when you have something to say but don't quite know how to say it. It takes me ages to think of how to word things lol. I know, right?? 12 days already! Seems like just yesterday we started this conversation. Woooo congrats to us! :D Yes me too! I'm super excited for a mini-Cooper now, hopefully it happens!! Maybe one of the writers will come across this by chance and use the idea! ...Or maybe not, but ya never know :P *Fingerscrossed!* Haha XD Shamy4ever!!! <3 <3 <3 :) PS: I've never seen another post with this many comments either! Wow, maybe we are the first. That's so awesome, yay for us!! :D PPS: Yes, sometimes the spacing does go a little weird... I tried so hard to fix it, but I failed miserably XD